Riled Up
by YunsDreamWorld
Summary: Riku's a tease and pushes his boyfriend's buttons. RyūRiku Written for Kinktober 2018 / Day 01 / Deepthroating, Masks


It's been freaking seven years since I last wrote smut. So, if it's any worse than my usual work, well you know. Also, I already suck at titling, but titling porn I suck even more at (no pun intended).

Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person's sex life. Since I'm taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku's asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and make sure your partner is fully aware of it.

* * *

Riled Up

* * *

Masked balls were often times boring like a lecturer droning on in a voice that put you to sleep. At least if you did not plan for adequate entertainment. One would think that would not be an issue if the masked ball was organised by the entertainment industry itself.  
Wrong. Riku had attended three of those and they had been so boring he had had trouble staying focused or awake each time. It might have had to do with the fact that it was organised by the older people in the industry. They obviously did not know the meaning of fun. He had almost considered not attending this one.  
That was until he had had a brilliant idea. In his opinion at least. His fellow group members would call it either crazy or not believe him. His boyfriend had been a spluttering mess when he had told him after all. Granted, that wasn't saying much. The mere memory had him grinning like a cat that got the cream.

* * *

 _Riku fumbled with the remote control in the pocket of his costume as his eyes glided over the masqueraders in the hall. It didn't take long to find his target. It was easy since they had helped each other pick out their costumes and masks._  
 _A mischievous smile crept onto the redhead's lips as he began to slink towards his target. It was a stroke of luck that his target was by himself or he might have had to take a more extreme approach. He shouldn't put too much into it, though. Just a light touch. An idea popped into his head when_ soft _music began to play._  
 _"Good evening. Would you care for a dance?" Riku asked when he reached his target. His tongue darted out to lick across his bottom lip for good measure._  
 _"Huh? Uh, ah, sure?" his boyfriend responded having been caught off guard. He couldn't be blamed for that. Everyone was under the impression that Riku had no idea how to be sexy or alluring. Well, that's not completely correct. His boyfriend had seen instances of it but had never witnessed this degree of initiative from him before._  
 _Riku held out his hand with a smile. His boyfriend took a moment to realise what he was supposed to do. He could make out a faint blush beneath the rim of the mask ask his boyfriend reached out to take a hold of his hand. Then he was led towards the dance floor. They were the first couple to start dancing._  
 _"Ryū", Riku breathed as his boyfriend's right hand found its way onto his back. The small hitch in Ryū's breath in response was almost inaudible. They moved into the typical position for waltzing. As always, Riku would follow and Ryū would lead._  
 _In the beginning, when Riku had suggested they learn to waltz together, Ryū had been insecure in his ability to lead in a dance. It had turned out, TRIGGER's oldest member was a natural, which served Riku just as well. He wouldn't have minded leading of his boyfriend really hadn't wanted, but he preferred being the follower._  
 _The pair began to sway to the music. They glided across the dance floor becoming immersed in their own world. Unaware of the stares they were attracting from the other guests. It had been a wise decision to style their hair in ways that resembled their usual styles in no way. It made them less recognisable. Combined with the masks, even their own group members shouldn't be able to easily identify them._  
 _They danced for one song. Then two. After the third song came to an end, they decided to take a break and mingle some. Ryū bent down a little to give a kiss to Riku's hand. As he was doing so, Riku's free hand slipped into his pocket and retrieved the small Aegean remote control. Without warning, Riku pushed closer to his boyfriend and slipped the remote control into Ryū's own pocket._  
 _A questioning look got thrown his ways as his boyfriend straightened up. Riku smiled like an angel as he pressed himself against Ryū putting his hands on the other's chest. He tiptoed to let his lips reach his boyfriend's ear._  
 _"Just a little something to make this boring evening a bit more fun", Riku whispered letting his breath ghost over the skin of Ryū's ear. Then, in an instant, Riku retreated and went to mingle with other guests shooting a coy look over his shoulders and leaving a blushing Ryū behind._

* * *

His boyfriend had yet to use the small remote. He doubted Ryū had figured out what it was for. Nonetheless, he anticipated his boyfriend using it in an attempt to discover the remotes purpose. Every cell of his body hummed with excitement at the mere thought. Even imagining it a little sent shivers down his spine.  
Riku shifted his weight in anticipation. He did hope that his boyfriend would not take to long to give in to the curiosity, lest the anticipation kill him. Until then he would have to try to entertain himself and keep himself distracted. After all, he didn't want the game to end before it started.

* * *

Indeed, Ryū had been mulling over what the device was for turning it around in his hand now and then hidden by his pocket. Pulling it out, he inspected the small device.  
It looked similar to an iPod shuffle but lacked the usual markings. The round centre button was labelled with the words **start** and **stop** instead of the usual play and pause symbols. The wheel was marked with a long right-angled triangle curving along the wheel.  
Ryū turned the small device around his hand a couple of times more before he decided it wouldn't hurt to try out the buttons. He moved the wheel clockwise, then counter-clockwise. The action was repeated a few times, but nothing happened. It took a moment for him to realise that he had not pressed the middle button. Of course, nothing would happen. Not realising he had left the wheel on the medium setting, he pressed the middle button.  
Still nothing. At least, that's what he thought. The confusion gnawed at him. Why would Riku give him a broken device? Perhaps it was better to ask him. His gaze searched through the hall and it wasn't long before his eyes fell onto the figure of his boyfriend.  
Keeping the device in his hands, Ryū began making his way over, his gaze focused on Riku. However, after a few steps, he stopped in his tracks like a car that crashed into an impenetrable wall. Something was different. His boyfriend was leaning against the wall for support. No one was paying attention to Riku, though.  
Taking a closer look, Ryū could make out soft tremors wreacking the redhead's frame. His head was tilted back in a rather suggestive manner, lips not quite closed. Ryū even though he could see the tip of Riku's tongue peeking out. He could also make the tell-tale signs of a blush.  
As if Riku could feel his staring, he swept his gaze to meet his own. It was in that moment that the puzzle pieces clicked together in Ryū's mind. The shock caused his grip on the device to slacked. It clattered to the floor. To his luck, or not depending on how one viewed it, the impact caused the wheel to jump up to almost the highest setting.  
The effect was immediate. Riku's body lurched and he looked like his legs would buckle any moment. The redhead shuddered as he regained his balance, the molten gaze that had been boring into Ryū breaking away. The moment he fully grasped the situation, Ryū fumbled to pick up the remote feeling his face heat up.  
After a while, Ryū managed to turn down the dial. He didn't shut it off but kept it on the lowest setting. He probably shouldn't. They were in public, even if the chances of people recognising them was quite low. However, a part of him, the one he usually kept on a tight leash, wanted to play this game his boyfriend had started.

* * *

A quiet moan tinted with slight disappointment left Riku as he felt the vibrations die down. However, it came as a pleasant surprise when they didn't stop completely. Returning his gaze to his boyfriend, he saw the hints of what he had hoped to unleash with his game.  
Riku hadn't been sure if his boyfriend would continue once he had figured out what Riku was doing. However, it seemed Riku's occasional teasing throughout the evening had riled him up enough that he was willing to continue the game.  
Righting himself, Riku had to bite back a moan as his underwear rubbed against his erection. His costume was loose enough that no one would notice, but his briefs were an entirely different story. It wasn't uncomfortable yet, but the tightness was enough to put light pressure on his erection.  
The game was far from over. Riku made sure to look his boyfriend into the eyes as he licked his lips to moisten them. The instinctive straightening of Ryū's posture was a welcome reaction. He would have some more fun tonight. If Riku was lucky, he would be able to rile the other up enough to let go completely. The thought had Riku's body jolting with excitement.

* * *

As the evening progressed, both of them got bolder. Riku would make his way over to Ryū from time to time to whisper teasing words into his ear or brush his body against his with feigned innocence. Other times he would pick up some finger food and lick his fingers after he was done with it while locking gazes with Ryū.  
In retaliation, Ryū would dial up the vibrations. In the beginning a mere notch. But the more time went on, the more riled up he became and the bolder. They had reached a point at which Ryū did not hesitate to turn it from the lowest to the highest setting in an instant.  
Each time elicited the most delicious reactions from Riku. Soundless gasps and moans. Visible shivers and quivers that had Ryū's fantasies running wild. How no one had noticed yet was beyond him. It added to the excitement, though. Knowing his boyfriend was wearing a vibrator beneath his costume.  
Each action and reaction of their game brought Ryū closer to his snapping point. His self-restraint was becoming stretched to a dangerous point. For a short moment, he wondered if Riku was aware of how dangerous the game he was playing was.

* * *

The irony was, that after all the teasing, it was a minuscule action of Riku's that made Ryū snap. The sight of Riku gulping down a glass of water caused an animalistic growl to erupt from Ryū's throat. Without any hint of the hesitation, those who knew him would expect, Ryū stalked towards Riku.  
The moment he was next to him he grabbed him by the elbow without a word. Riku barely had time to set down his glass before he was being dragged off. He stumbled a bit, his erection making walking a bit difficult and uncomfortable, while, at the same time, rubbing against it in all the right ways.  
They exited the event hall. The tight grip on his elbow told Riku just how riled up his boyfriend was. It made his nerves thrum in excitement. He swallowed hard when Ryū suddenly threw open a door. The next moment he was shoved into pitch black darkness.  
The door clicked shut and the sound of a lock turning hit Riku's ears causing him to quiver in anticipation. Light flooded the room. Riku's eyes blinked taking a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. It was a restroom with a single stall and sink counter.

Ryū was leaning against the door he had locked with his arms folded on his chest. His eyes resembled molten gold, framed by an Aegean Colombina mask which resembled the one he had worn for LOVE&GAME. The feather was gold instead of blue. Those eyes were burning into Riku. The redhead shivered under the gaze, the anticipation mounting. Ryū pushed off the door and strode towards Riku backing him against the counter. He pressed himself against his boyfriend using his body weight to keep him pinned to the counter.  
Using the hand that wasn't holding the remote, Ryū tilted Riku's up to make him look at him. He leaned in not quite brushing their lips together. Their breaths mingled. Then Ryū moved his lips to Riku's ears.  
"You've been playing a dangerous game, Riku", Ryū growled with a sinful, dark voice. Riku moaned shamelessly, overcome with a heady feeling. His heart was pounding and the blood roaring in his ears. A smirk found its way onto the brunet's lips. He pulled back to let their noses brush against each other.  
"I hope you're prepared for the consequences of it", Ryū purred licking his lips. He wasted no time claiming Riku's lips in a hungry kiss. Riku's hands buried themselves in the fabric of Ryū's costume jacket. Ryū's hand moved from Riku's chin to the back of his neck.  
With his other hand, Ryū dialled up the vibrator to its highest setting. Riku's entire body quaked. A heated, obscene moan escaped him his mouth falling open. Ryū took the opportunity to bite Riku's lower lip. Not hard enough to bleed, but it would leave a mark. Then he licked across the area he had just bitten.  
The vibrations were lowered to a medium setting. Riku panted as he clung to Ryū. He was unsure how much longer his legs would be holding him up.  
"Where did all that initiative of yours from earlier go?" Ryū asked grinding his hips against Riku's. Riku's knees buckled as he gasped at the sudden pressure on his erection. Ryū's body weight pressing against him and keeping him pinned was the sole reason he hadn't slid to the floor yet.  
Riku was beyond the capability to answer. His face was flushed, his skin felt as if it was on fire. Little jolts of electricity ran down his spine. His breathing was ragged and heavy. He swallowed hard. At his point he just wanted his boyfriend to use him for his own pleasure.  
It had been a fantasy of his for a while now. Riku had been dreaming about it and preparing for it. He had tested pushing his boyfriend's buttons catching glimpses of it. Today, he had finally managed to turn that fantasy into reality.  
Riku mewled when his lips were captured in a kiss again. A tongue forced its way into his mouth. He bucked his hips as much as Ryū's weight would allow him in an attempt to gain more friction. In retaliation, Ryū pushed more of his weight against Riku to keep him from moving. A whine escaped the redhead.  
The feeling of Ryū's tongue switching between swiping across his teeth and tongue and thrusting in and out of his mouth left Riku feeling intoxicated. He almost didn't notice when Ryū's hand left his neck for a moment to knock off his black mask before returning it to his neck.  
When they broke apart, Riku was left with swollen, bruised lips and ragged breathing. Ryū's breathing had also picked up the pace, but it was nowhere near as erratic as Riku's. Ryū ground his hips down on Riku's to let him feel just how hard he was.  
"What are you going to do about this?" Ryū purred onto Riku's lips. This was what Riku had been waiting for the entire evening. He was still coherent enough to remember what he had been aiming for by riling his boyfriend up.

Riku wiggled around brushing their erections together and drawing exhilarating moans from Ryū. One particular brush had Ryū stepping back enough that his weight couldn't keep Riku pinned anymore. As a result, Riku slid down the front of Ryū's body until he was on his knees his face coming level with Ryū's crotch.  
With shaky hands, Riku reached up to undo the zipper and button of Ryū's costume trousers. The hand that had been on his neck earlier pushed his bangs out of his face before raking through his hair. Glancing up, Riku could see a small smirk on his boyfriend's face. Not something he got to see often. The mask hiding the upper half of his face gave it a dangerous touch.  
After a bit of fumbling due to his shaking hands, Riku managed to get Ryū's trousers open. He tucked them down just enough to free Ryū's erection from its confines earning a relieved sigh from his boyfriend. With one hand, he braced himself against Ryū's hips. With the other, he took a hold of the base of Ryū's erection.  
Like the rest the rest of Ryū's body his cock was well built. The first time Riku had seen it, he had been unsure if it would ever fit into him. At the same time, he had found out that he was a complete size queen. He loved the stretch and full feeling that came with taking his boyfriend.  
Tilting his head backwards, Riku licked along Ryū's cock from base to tip. The hand in his hair tightened and the vibrator dialled up. A pleasured groan escaped Riku. He kissed the tip, sucked on it and licked up the precum as if he was eating the most delicious ice cream.  
Ryū quivered. The remote slipped out of his hand as he bent over Riku to brace himself against the counter with the hand that had held the remote. His other hand tightened in Riku's hair to the point the redhead let out a moan of pleasure and pain. The resulting vibrations on his tip had Ryū buck his hips causing the head of his cock to slip into Riku's mouth.

Ryū watched with a burning gaze as Riku suckled on his head, the occasional moan sending jolts across his cock and up his spine. The way his glistening lips pursed with each suck, the way he would lick his lips whenever a bead of precum tarnished them.  
His restraints were wearing down with each lick, each moan from Riku. No doubt, they would snap any time now. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat. Ryū's hand pulled Riku's head forward, his hips snapped forward burying the entire length of his cock in Riku's hot, wet mouth. A strangled noise escaped Riku muffled by Ryū's cock as he now held onto Ryū's hips with both hands.  
"Fuck, your mouth feels so good", Ryū moaned low and deep. The tightness of Riku's throat put a heavenly pressure onto his cock. In the back of his mind, it registered that Riku didn't seem to have a gag reflex, but he was too far gone to pay it any mind at this moment.  
The hand he had buried in Riku's hair trailed along his cheek and towards his mouth. As he slid his thumb into Riku's mouth alongside his cock he looked down. Riku's eyes were glassy and tears were gathering at the corner of his eyes. However, he made no move to pull off Ryū's cock despite nothing keeping him from doing so. Combined with the sight of his cock buried balls-deep in Riku's mouth, it almost sent him over the edge.  
"You're such a cock-slut", Ryū purred rubbing his thumb against the inside of Riku's cheek. Riku keened and bucked his hips forward, again and again, meeting nothing but air. Ryū smirked like a predator about to feast on its prey as he slid a foot beneath Riku's crotch allowing Riku's erection to rub against his shin.  
The vibrations of Riku's moan caused Ryū's hips to lurch forward. The resulting momentum had Riku move backwards. Ryū's thumb and cock slipped out of Riku's mouth. Without a second of hesitance, Riku rushed back to take half of Ryū's cock back into his mouth.  
This time, Ryū buried both of his hands in Riku's hair. He had reached his limits. He once again snapped his hips forward while using his hands to keep Riku's head in place. However, he didn't stay buried. He pulled back until only his head remained inside Riku's mouth and then snapped them forward again.  
He could feel Riku's hips grinding against his leg as he fucked Riku's mouth with powerful thrusts. Never would he have imagined that fucking his lover's mouth could feel so good. Riku suddenly went slack, his hands loosely hanging to his side, muffled, wanton moans leaving his mouth as Ryū continued with frantic thrusts in and out of Riku's mouth with rare ruthlessness.  
Ryū was so close. His grunts became moans, his breathing picked up. A litany of Riku's name and curses left his lips as his thrusts became more erratic and powerful. His grip on Riku's hair tightened as well. One last thrust that felt far deeper than the others had Ryū's entire being dissolve into pleasure. Shockwaves run through his entire body. His cock remained buried deep as his orgasm pulsed through him, hot spurts of cum shooting down Riku's throat.  
"Good boy. Drink it all up", Ryū purred using one hand to keep Riku's lips pressed to the base of his cock while bracing himself against the counter with the other. He could feel Riku's throat constrict milking his cock for every last drop of cum.

When Ryū felt himself begin to soften, he pulled out cupping Riku's face with his hands. Riku fell back against the counter, blissed out and not entirely there. Ryū knelt down, not letting go of Riku's face. His breathing was beginning to slow down.  
Riku looked the very definition of fucked out. His hair was in disarray, his costume wrinkled in places, his gaze unfocused and his body trembling with the aftershocks of an orgasm. The damp spot on his costume trousers was proof of that.  
Having calmed down enough from his high, Ryū began to feel a bit guilty for using his lover like a sex toy. Riku's clearly blissed out state was the sole reason he wasn't outright panicking. He continued to pet Riku's hair as he sat down next to him, while he turned off the vibrator. Bit by bit, Riku's body stopped quivering and his breathing evened out. His gaze became more focused.  
"Are you okay, Riku?" Ryū asked with creased eyebrows. On the inside, he was far less calm. He hadn't meant to let go that much.  
"More than okay. I think I need to make you lose control more often", Riku chuckled, voice hoarse from the abuse his throat had taken. It was Ryū's turn to make a strangled noise causing Riku's chuckle to turn into a bout of laughter that got interrupted by coughing.  
"Riku!", Ryū fretted attempting to ease his boyfriend's coughing by rubbing his back. Riku waved him off as the coughing subsided. With sluggish movements, Riku craned his neck to place a gentle kiss on Ryū's lips. Their lips moved in slow, languid kisses.  
"I really like it when you're rough with me and call me names during sex", Riku murmured in between kisses. To his credit, Ryū did not splutter, but he did go red. Both knew they would have to talk some more about this later on. Right now, though, they enjoyed their post-sex kissing too much to do that.  
Ryū pulled Riku into his lap with ease despite the intense sex they had had a couple of minutes ago. If Riku hadn't been so sexed out and oversensitive, the show of strength might have had him hard again. An uncomfortable whine escaped him causing Ryū to still.  
"I still have the vibrator in my butt", Riku mumbled suddenly feeling embarrassed. Not too much, though, but enough to flush. Ryū chocked on his spit having forgotten about that.  
"Should I…?" Ryū asked uncertainly. Riku shook his head.  
"You might have to carry me home, though. I don't think I can walk right now", Riku responded kissing Ryū's cheek. His boyfriend nodded. With care, he shifted Riku so that he could tuck himself back in and close up his trousers. Then he reached for the discarded mask and put it back into its rightful place.  
Hooking his arms beneath Riku's back and knees, Ryū got onto his feet. The movement jolted the vibrator in Riku's butt eliciting a whimper from the redhead. The sound had Ryū swallow hard, which did not escape the redhead in his arms.  
"Maybe I'll be ready for a second round by the time we're home", Riku whispered into Ryū's ear. Ryū groaned in response but did not comment. He had a boyfriend to get home after all. If luck was on their side, the party was still in full swing and they would be able to slip away undetected.


End file.
